This invention relates to ball throwing devices, and more particularly to a device by which to throw a football selectively with rotation on its longitudinal axis, in the manner of a forward pass, or on its transverse axis, in the manner of an end-over-end kick-off.
Although a wide variety of types of devices have been proposed heretofore for the throwing of various types of spherical balls, such as baseballs softballs, tennis balls, etc., no device has been proposed heretofore for the throwing of a football, either in the manner of a forward pass, of a punt, or of a kick-off. The value of such a device, however, is apparent: It would provide mechanical means by which receivers could practice pass reception maneuvers without involving the time of and possible arm injury to a quarterback. It would also provide practice for kick-off and punt return personnel without requiring the extended services of a kicker.